The Past Will Always Haunt
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: Tenten: It happened yesterday, idiot! Gosh you just have no memory, do you? Sasuke: Guess not, refresh my memory. Wait I remember something! That this story is a pain. Tenten: SASUKE! SasuTen One-shot I guess?


**I've concluded that I simply cannot finish a story without a little bit of death attempts. So I thought, maybe I should start writing one-shots? (I think that's what it's called) If it that's not what it's called, I shall write really short stories of a chapter of two. It's going to be a lot less painful than stories like _'The Investigation.'_ **

**Now be enchanted by this story.**

The sunlight started to slowly pierce in and attack me through my eyes. I needed more time to sleep. I finally get a day-off from directing all my fellow policemen to the right assignment and the last thing I want to do is wake up early.

I gave up on trying to sleep in. As a descendant of the founders of the Uchiha Police Station it must be of the nature to be an early bird.

I tossed myself to the other side of the bed so I can kiss my beloved awake. It turned out that I only ended sucking on the end of her pillow. How I felt like a total idiot. Of all the years we have been together, I still forget that she wakes up even earlier than me.

"What _are_ you doing again? Sasuke, the pillow isn't meant to be treated like a gigantic marshmallow," said a feminine voice. I turned my head to her direction. She had taken her apron off and had slung it over her shoulder as she leaned impatiently against the door. "You better not be full, I've made your favourite."

I sighed and slid off the bed. As I dug in my closet for a descent, non work related shirt I replied. "Stop being a smart-ass Tenten. Plus, I don't have a sweet tooth, remember?" I slipped on the most decent shirt and buttoned it up. I saw her with her hair in two messy buns, a shirt that only two buttons correctly done, two mis-matched socks, a pair of shorts with two holes in it and sandals of two different shades of blue. How suspicious. Then I questioned her style. "Tenten, is today _Tue_sday by any chance?"

Her reaction was like she thinks I had finally lost it. "Why yes Sasuke, it is. Why do you ask?"

"Oh for no reason exactly, it was just a hunch." Yes, I big hunch because two seems to be Tenten's favourite thing at the moment.

I was finally dressed and joined her at the table. She quietly mixed the eggs with the rice and then drank her green tea. I looked at her, something was wrong. She knew it, and she knew that I knew that she knew it. She probably could easily guess that I just hated what I just said since that's such a damn tongue twister. I just had that type of expression.

I finally spoke. "What's on your mind today?"

Her chocolate brown eyes looked more depressed than they ever had. "I'm sorry, it was my fault. I just hope this will cover for even a tenth of what damage was done. I was just so...I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrow and stared at what she prepared for me. Eggs, rice, with a side of a salad filled with tomatoes, and tomato soup. Something that you wouldn't eat for breakfast, this must be big. "What do you mean?"

She gave a sarcastic sigh. "You know what I mean."

I played along. "I guess I have forgotten. Refresh my memory."

She shoved some rice into her mouth and swallowed. "No you haven't you idiot! But if I had to, I would say what had happened _yesterday._"

I did remember but how about if I thought the wrong thing? I continued playing the same game. "Yesterday...yesterday. What had happened yesterday that I should remember?"

She gave up. "Fine, I'll tell you since you have NO MEMORY!" Then she stopped herself after realizing that that wouldn't have helped if you were trying to apologize. "I mean, fine. I'll tell you. Idiot."

Tenten may have let that out only as a whisper to herself but I heard it anyways and raised my eyebrow. "Oh sorry...._sweetie._" The words came out with a trace of venom. "It's just that who would have done it? Only a idiot would have nearly killed her own husband! Sakura wouldn't have done it if you chose her! And you should have! I'm a murderer-to-be! It's the truth!"

She kept going on about her agony, then I covered her mouth with my hand. "If I went with her, I wouldn't be with you...would I? So what if you nearly cut my head of because....never mind but you get the point, right?"

Tenten then bit my hand. I pulled away instantly waiting for her reply. "Yeah, well so what? The past had happened and you can't change it, can you?"

I chuckled and leaned against the chair with my legs crossed, my hands behind my head. "Then I guess you're stuck with me, aren't you?"

She was annoyed, I could tell even if my eyes were closed. I was surprised with a kiss on the forehead. "I guess I am. Now eat up...idiot." Tenten put her dishes in the sink to wash later and left the room.

"That's Mr. Idiot to you!" I'm guessing she didn't like my joke since there wasn't a laugh in return.

After thinking about this hard, I've concluded with some pretty decent news. I have gained more power, I'm taking over what everyone else in my family did, got a wife and heck of a not half bad life. For God's sake, I didn't think I would get this far. So nothing else could go wrong, right?

**Oh I want to make this longer somehow. Maybe a mystery! But I said this would be short! OH! Help me would ya? R&R Thank you! Man, this story sort of sucks doesn't it? **


End file.
